


Sweet Lightning

by afkbubble13



Series: Kuroken [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, KuroKen - Freeform, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, bokuaka is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afkbubble13/pseuds/afkbubble13
Summary: For Kenma and Kuroo, things were going great.So, yeah, their relationship was going great.Except for one thing.Sex.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066748
Comments: 16
Kudos: 444





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Kuroken fic, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Ignore any mistakes, I wrote this really late.

For Kenma and Kuroo, things were going great. They moved in together ten months ago, seeing as it was the best option. Kenma was able to stream without the loud neighbors and Kuroo was able to sleep without the same problem.

Of course, they never planned to start dating one month in. 

I mean, nobody ever _plans_ to admit their feelings of 10 or more years over dinner, but it happened. Honestly, for the better. 

Kenma had his own room for streaming, now that they shared a bed, and they were making more money by not being distracted from the fact that they were sleeping in the same apartment as their long-time-crush. 

Their relationship was going great. 

Except for one thing. 

Sex. 

Sexual intercourse. 

Fucking. 

Doing it. 

Whatever you want to call it. 

They’ve been dating for nine months and Kuroo still only sees Kenma underneath him in his fantasies. 

For some reason, Kenma had always avoided the subject. He didn’t want to even _imagine_ the idea of having sex with Kuroo. 

And for a while, Kuroo was okay with that. Okay with Kenma not talking to him about their nonexistent sex life. 

Until he realized that if he doesn’t bring the subject up, he’s never getting any. 

_“Bro, you’ve got to talk to him. You can’t just fall in love with him and never do it!” Bokuto told him._

_“Well, it’s more about the fact that I don’t know why he doesn’t want to do anything with me. If I knew the reason, I’d be happy to continue our relationship without this constant looming feeling that I don’t know anything about my boyfriend.” Kuroo sighed. Bokuto looked at him, nodding._

_“Just ask. It was the same for me and Keiji until I brought it up with him. Turns out, he hated bottoming and I told him I was a bottom and then he fu-”_

_“Gah! Okay- cool, I get it. I’ll talk to him.” Kuroo interrupted him, Bokuto grinned stupidly as they moved onto a different subject._

Now. To talk to him.

\---

Kuroo had decided that the best way to talk to him was over dinner. That was intimate, calm, and they got to eat. It’s a win-win situation. So Kuroo made Kenma’s favorite food and set the table as nicely as he could. 

He waited for Kenma to come back from Kageyama and Hinata’s house and in the meantime, washed some dishes. 

The door’s lock clicked and Kenma walked through the door in his hoodie and jeans, smiling when he saw Kuroo’s little setup. Kuroo turned around from the sink and sat down at the table, Kenma following in suit. 

Kenma began silently digging into the food and Kuroo let out a nervous breath. 

“Kenma,” 

Kenma looked up at him quietly, raising his brow in curiosity. 

“I need to talk to you about something. It’s kinda serious, but not. I’m just not sure how to bring it up.” Kuroo spoke. 

Kenma got slightly worried and set down his utensils and picked up his glass of water to begin sipping so he could give Kuroo his full attention. Kuroo smiled at him. 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding the topic of sex.” 

Kenma’s eyes widened and water traveled through his nose as he began coughing from surprise, not expecting such a straightforward question, but then again, it was Kuroo. As Kenma spluttered, Kuroo grabbed a napkin quickly and helped Kenma wipe off any extra water on himself. 

“S-Sorry. Uhm. Continue, I guess.” Kenma told him. 

“I guess it was a little bit sudden,” Kenma gave him a pointed look, “But I want to know why. Is it because you don’t like me? Do you think I’d be bad? You’re a virgin?” Kenma’s pale skin began to redden as Kuroo made conclusions that didn’t fit the truth at all. 

“Okay stop,” Kuroo halted in his questioning, “No. It’s none of those.”

Kuroo looked slightly relieved, “Then… what is it?” Kenma’s red face brightened even more. 

“I can’t tell you.” Kuroo’s brows furrowed.

“You can’t tell me? Kenma, we’ve been friends forever, why don’t you want to have sex with me?” Kuroo’s eyebrows unfurled as he came up with something completely uncalled for, “Are- Are you cheating on me?” 

Kenma’s eyes shot to his in shock. He looked so hurt at the thought of even touching another human in the way he touches Kuroo. 

“What?” 

“So that’s why. You’re fucking some other guy and you don’t want me.” Kuroo spat. 

“Kuroo, you can’t be serious,” 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Kuroo asked. 

“You know I wouldn’t do that!” Kenma snapped at him. 

“Then tell me why you won’t have sex with me!” 

“I already said I can’t tell you!” 

“Then how should I know you’re not lying when you can’t even tell me why you don’t want to do anything with me?”

Kenma’s eyes filled with tears as he slid his chair back, allowing it to fall to the ground and he stormed to their room. 

\---

Kuroo sighed, that didn’t go according to plan. Of course, Kenma wouldn’t cheat on him, but there was always that small feeling that Kuroo was never enough for him, that Kenma would want more and leave him. He cleaned the kitchen and put the food in the fridge. He fixed the chairs, pushing his in and picking Kenma’s up. After he was done, he went to the living room to watch some volleyball games as he should probably give Kenma some space. He also needed to think of how to apologize. 

\---

Kenma didn’t come out of their room for the rest of the night. Kuroo wasn’t surprised but he finally built up the courage to go in there. As he entered their room the sight that greeted his eyes was very common. Kenma was in the very center of their bed, playing on his 3DS. He immediately recognized the Animal Crossing: New Leaf music coming from the small object. Kenma’s eyes glanced up to him before angrily moving back down to his game. 

Kuroo sighed, this was going to be hard. 

Kuroo moved onto the bed, sliding behind Kenma’s small frame and wrapping his arms around Kenma’s thin waist and resting his face into Kenma’s neck. Kenma didn’t melt into the embrace like normal. Damn. He was pissed. 

Kuroo kissed Kenma’s neck and said, “I’m sorry. I accused you of something I knew wasn’t true but that doesn’t change the fact that I did it.” He was met with silence as Kenma paused his game or turned off his DS, “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight but just know, if you don’t want to have sex with me right now, or ever, that’s okay. I will always love you because I fell in love with you, Kenma, not your body.” Just as Kuroo was about to move, Kenma finally melted into his arms. Kuroo’s head shot up to see Kenma had turned off his DS and set it to the side. He quickly nuzzled into Kenma’s neck, smiling. 

“I’m loud,” Kenma said. 

“What?” Kuroo questioned. 

“It’s because I’m loud. That’s why I’m afraid of having sex with you because when I… masturbate, I always moan really loudly. And I’m scared that when I’m feeling the best, wi-with you, I’ll… s-scream.” 

Well, that wasn’t what he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wants it to happen but he doesn't want to initiate it.
> 
> So...
> 
> When the fuck is it going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I'm not super proud of this. I feel like I did a shitty job but I hope you enjoy it. Not edited so please don't attack me for my mistakes!

It had been two weeks since Kenma had finally revealed why he never brought up the topic of… that and quite honestly, he didn’t know what to expect. Kuroo didn’t seem bothered at the knowledge of him being loud, a little shocked but not bothered. So… what was the problem? Kuroo still hadn’t done anything to him and Kenma wanted something. Now that his secret was out, what was the point of staying the same? 

Of course, Kenma could initiate it but he didn't want to. He wanted his boyfriend to do it, to hold him down and control him. As he looked over at the alarm clock on the side table, he lightly bit his lip, Kuroo wouldn't be home for another hour, so it wouldn't be a problem. His small hand drifted down towards the bottom of his hoodie and under it. He quickly moved his fingertips up, gasping as his fingers caught on his nipple, where he quickly pinched the small bud. A loud whimper left his mouth as he rolled it between his thumb and index finger. 

His other hand quickly moved down to the waistband of his boxers, seeing as he'd worn nothing but a hoodie, boxers, and some knee-high socks to bed. It wasn't weird, his legs and feet just got cold at night! As his hesitating fingers moved underneath his underwear and to his quickly hardening cock, he let go of his nipple and reached under the bed to find a small bottle of lube and set it next to him. He gently thrust his hips up to get his boxers past his ass and far enough where he could slide them down his thighs and then off of his body. 

He grabbed the lube, slathering a generous amount of the liquid on his dry fingers and spreading his thighs to move his hand between them and to his tight hole. It had been a while since he'd done this. He hissed loudly as his wet fingers caught on the tight hole and he shoved one finger in, throwing his head back and moaning. He thrust the small appendage in and out of himself, stretching his hole until he could fit another one in. He worked the two fingers into his body, panting and moaning with every breath. He kept trying to angle his hand to find that one spot until he found it. 

Kenma sobbed out a thirsty, "Fuck," as he attacked his prostate and started to slowly jerk himself off. 

It all got better when Kenma started imagining Kuroo doing this, imagining him saying things like, "Good boy," and "Fuck, you're so perfect." 

He imagined Kuroo leaning over him and asking, "Do you want to cum?" 

To which Kenma responded out loud with, "Yes- Please fuck. Please." He added another finger and allowed the tears to slip out of his eyes, "Fuck, _Kuroo~_ " 

"Yes, Kitten?"

Kenma's eyes slowly moved to Kuroo, standing in the doorway and he screamed and covered himself with the blanket, hiding his lower body.

\---

Kuroo stuck his keys into the door giddily, excited to see his kitten. He was able to leave work an hour early! He unlocked the door and walked in, removing his shoes and loosening his tie. Hm... not in the living room I wonder if he- 

A moan quickly interrupted his train of thought. His eyes widened when he noticed the sound was coming from their room, he moved toward it, seeing the door open he quietly leaned against the door frame and poked his head in, his mouth popping open. Kenma was _fingering_ himself. Kuroo felt his pants getting tighter as he continued to watch the hot scene. Kenma was right, he is loud. His head is thrown back and his mouth is agape as he lets out dirty whimpers and gasps and the occasional moan. 

"Fuck," He sobbed, probably finding his sweet spot, from what he assumed. 

Kenma's fingers moved faster as he got more desperate, practically begging for release, "Yes- Please fuck. Please." He moaned before inserting a third finger and hotly moaning, "Fuck, _Kuroo~_ " Kuroo decides then is when he should interrupt. 

"Yes, Kitten?" 

Kenma's eyes latched onto his body and he screamed, covering his body with a blanket. 

"Kuroo! You said you would be home at eight!" Kenma accused him. Kuroo bit his lip in response.

"I was let off early. 'Came home to quite a lovely surprise, though," Kenma flushed, gripping the blanket. "I don't know. This is quite the naughty thing to do, Kitten. Fucking yourself without me here to watch?" Kenma's dick somehow hardened even more at the words but it was embarrassing... Not that he didn't like it but he felt raw and vulnerable, unable to respond. Not to mention, they'd never even fucked and Kuroo can talk to him like this? Damn.

The silence continued until Kuroo decided to end it, "Show me your body, Kitten." Kenma flushed again, shaking his head. "Kitten, I told you to do something, now do it." Fuck. He was so controlling, direct, and goddamn was it hot. How did Kuroo already know how to get him to do things? Kenma removed the blanket, hesitant, and showed his hard cock sitting atop his thighs which were pressed together. Kuroo eyed him up and down, smirking. He moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge. 

"C'mere, Kitten," Kuroo ordered. Kenma crawled across the bed and sat next to him, "Put your torso over my thighs, ass up." Oh fuck. Kenma had an idea of what this would be. A punishment. Kenma, although nervous, followed Kuroo's directions, draping his body over the other boy's thighs and sticking his ass up in the air." Kuroo watched the curve of his ass the entire time, staring at the peach shape. 

"Good boy," Kuroo told him, making Kenma flush all over. "Alright, how many spanks do you think you deserve?" Kenma moaned at the thought of Kuroo spanking him but remembered to answer, "F-Five?" 

Kuroo chuckled, "Five? Do you think that's enough for you being naughty? Try again." 

Kenma decided on ten more than that and said, "Fifteen?" 

Kuroo agreed with him, "Good job, baby," Kenma thrust his hips forward, begging for pleasure, and Kuroo tsk'd, "Sixteen. You can't pleasure yourself if I don't tell you to." Kenma whined at the information, awaiting his punishment. "Now, count. If you lose count, I'm starting over." Kenma nodded and moaned, excited, and extremely aroused.

Kuroo raised his hand and swiftly brought it back down, watching the skin turn red and the artificial blonde's ass jiggle, 'Mmm, fuck. One" Kuroo continued, slapping him again and again until he got to ten and both of Kenma's asscheeks looked bright red against the rest of his pale body. He struck him again and Kenma moaned but stayed silent. 

Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed, "Kitten? Kitten, baby, did you lose count?" Kenma whined before nodding his head obediently. "Start over, I'll remove 6 of them because you're being so good." Kenma sobbed but nodded again. 

He struck. 

"Shit! One." 

Again. 

"Ngh, Two" 

Again. 

"FUCK! Th-three." 

With each slap, they were getting harder and Kenma began crying, whimpering at Kuroo's harsh slaps. As they got to the last one, Kuroo ran his hand over Kenma's ass, admiring the marks he'd made. 

This time, he used all of his force, and Kenma screamed, which quickly turned into a loud moan which drifted into a small whimper before he said ten. Kuroo's eyes widened as he looked to his boyfriend who's head was dug into the mattress, clearly blushing. 

"Damn, I didn't expect you to be _that_ loud." Kenma turned his head, offended. 

"I told you I might scream you, idiot!" He yelled at him and Kuroo laughed, his expression changing to a face of admiration as he stared the beautiful man bent over his lap. 

"I'm glad you trust me, Kitten." Kenma's eyes softened at the nickname and tone Kuroo used but soon his face changed to impatience, his cock straining against Kuroo's thigh, "Oh, right." Kenma looked at him, annoyed and Kuroo picked him up before dropping him on his back in the middle of the bed. Kenma yelped as he fell down against the soft blanket and Kuroo soon joined him, holding himself above the other with his forearms. 

"Fuck, I don't know what to do. I've been imagining this for so long but I never expected to walk in on you fingering yourself," Kenma flushed, looking away and covering his face with his arm. Kuroo pulled his arm away and told him, "I want to see you. You're so fucking attractive, Kitten, it makes me weak." Kenma flushes again, covering himself with his other arm and Kuroo tsk'd, "Well, if you won't listen, I suppose I'll have to do something about that." He removed his tie from his neck, unraveling it and tying Kenma's wrists together and connecting them to the bedframe, "That should keep you still." 

Kenma tugged at the restraint and whined. Kuroo smirked and began kissing down Kenma's neck, biting here and there, leaving marks where everyone could see them, to know that Kozume Kenma was _his._ Kenma's moans got increasingly loud as Kuroo continued down to his bare chest before he whined and said, "Stop," Kuroo stopped immediately, looking up to see what was wrong, "C-Can you... get... take... can you take off your clothes too?" Kenma asked, flushed, and not meeting his eyes. Kuroo smiled lovingly at him and nodded. Kenma probably felt singled out, which Kuroo knew he hated, being the only one without any coverings. 

Kuroo sat up, kneeling on the bed, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt whilst looking down at the pudding head. Kenma bit his lip watching the scene. Kuroo hadn't changed since high school. He still worked out to keep his body strong and god did it show. There was a slight shine to his skin, sweat. Kuroo then removed his belt and unbuttoned his slacks, kicking them off, onto the floor. 

Now, his boxers.

Of course, Kenma had seen his dick before, but that was when they were kids. Kuroo is really open and just got undressed in the same room as Kenma without a care in the world. But they were kids and since then Kuroo found some type of personal boundaries, keeping to himself as he changed. Kuroo has probably grown quite a bit since then and Kenma was nervous and judging by the way Kuroo's crotch looked in his gym shorts, he wasn't small. Kuroo's thumbs moved under the waistband of his boxers and he tugged them down. 

Kenma's jaw dropped. 

He's so much bigger than he thought. 

Kuroo's dick was eight or nine inches and it curved slightly towards his torso. It was also thick, the tip a glowing red. As Kuroo finishes removing his boxers, he notices Kenma's jaw-dropping stare and grins, grabbing his dick and waving it a little. 

"Like what you see?" Kuroo asked, teasing him. Kenma flushed again and closed his mouth immediately and removing his gaze. 

Kuroo bends back over him, looking into his eyes before looking downwards, "Now, let's see how good of a job you did when you opened yourself up earlier." as he moved his hand down to his hole, prodding it slightly with two fingers. "Wow, you're tight as shit, I can barely fit one of my fingers into your small hole, baby." Kenma blushed, Kuroo's fingers were huge, his hands were huge, his body was huge, everything ten times larger than Kenma's, and Kenma was okay with that. Two of Kuroo's fingers were larger than three of Kenma's, he'd have to put four to match the mass of Kuroo's two fingers. 

Kenma's hands were the size of a twelve-year-old's. For some reason, they never got bigger than that.

Honestly, knowing that Kuroo was huge compared to him made his body ache with desire. He loved knowing that Kuroo could just stand over him and he'd immediately want to start sucking his dick.

"Hah!" Kenma gasped when Kuroo's fingers breached his opening. Kuroo went in hard, and deep, slow but so good. Kenma had been imagining this every time he'd fucked himself on his fingers because Kuroo's hands seriously turned him on. It was mostly the size of them and the fact that he would let Kuroo literally fuck him with his entire fist if he wanted to. But that's for another day. 

The lube had slightly dried and it stung as Kuroo fucked him with his fingers but Kenma was way past that. He was blissed out by the feeling of Kuroo's rough, calloused fingers going in and out of him, opening him up. Kuroo began scissoring the two fingers and Kenma moaned loudly, "Fuck, Daddy!" Kuroo stopped. Oh, shit. Oh, SHIT! Kenma looked at Kuroo in horror and Kuroo looked at Kenma in shock. He was shocked when his cock throbbed at the name and began thrusting his fingers into Kenma even harder. Kenma threw his head back, never had he expected Kuroo to have a daddy kink, but then again he loved to control things. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, please, I'm open enough, please fuck me, Daddy!" Kenma had practically begged and Kuroo groaned, a deep rumble leaving his mouth. How could he say no to such beautiful begging? Kuroo removed his fingers, ignoring the short whine Kenma gave in protest. He reached into the bedside table and grabbed a condom, ripping the package open with his teeth, which Kenma found extremely hot but moving on, and rolled it onto his dick. He grabbed the bottle of lube that rested on the blanket and smothered his cock with the clear liquid, moaning at the contact. 

As the head of his dick touched Kenma's entrance, waiting for approval, Kenma nodded in confirmation. Kuroo began slowly entering Kenma's tight hole, groaning.

"Fuuuck, baby, how are you so tight? I fucked you nice and good with my fingers and, your hole is still tighter than shit." Kuroo moaned, "Mmm... sucking me in like the good boy you are, huh?" Kenma moaned at the praised and moved his hips down, forcing Kuroo's cock deeper. 

"Only for you, Daddy," Kenma told him. Kuroo's hips thrust forward quickly as Kenma used that name and bathed in the beautiful sound that left his boy's mouth. 

"That's right baby boy, you're mine. This hole is only fucked by me. You're such a good boy." Kuroo said as he finally bottomed out, hip to hip. He waited for a few seconds, allowing Kenma to adjust, and Kenma quickly got impatient. 

"Mm. Please move. Please, I can't take it. Fuck me, please." Kenma whined. Kuroo smirked, pulling his hips back before slamming back in, making Kenma moan. 

Kuroo continued to slam his hips against the other's and listening to the broken sobs of pleasure leaving his Kitten's slutty mouth. Kenma's eyes began watering before tears spilled over the edge of them, dampening his eyelashes and pale cheeks stained with a permanent blush. 

"Tetsurou~" Kenma moaned, "Ha- ngh- Harder," Kuroo continued at the same pace, not changing in speed. "Harder!" Kenma yelled at him. Kuroo's eyes darkened with slight anger. 

"That's not very nice, Kitten. C'mon, you can do better." Kuroo told him. Kenma was confused, what should he say? Why was he not being nice- 

_Oh._

"Please, fuck me harder, Daddy!" Kuroo smiled at him, pounding into his small hole. Kenma's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stuck his tongue out, legs shaking. He was practically drooling, every moan getting him closer to his release. Kuroo watched in awe. He'd never seen Kenma so relaxed yet in so much pleasure. Kenma tugged at the restraints and Kuroo could tell he was getting close. 

"Do you want to cum, baby boy?" Kuroo huskily whispered in his ear. 

"Fu- yes. Yes, please. Please let me cum, Daddy." Kenma whimpered but with no approval. Kuroo hadn't told him he could and it was making him more upset by the minute. "Please! Please let me cum! Fuck me! Fuck me please." Kuroo eventually took pity on the sobbing boy and gave him approval. 

"Cum." 

Kenma's eyes rolled back into his head again as his jaw dropped and he began slurring any words he was saying together, moaning through his climax. Cum splattered against his flat stomach and Kenma littered his beautiful skin with his own release.The view was gorgeous and Kuroo couldn't help but groan at the sight. Kuroo, a few moments after, spilled into the condom and pulled out of the small boy, tying the condom before discarding it in the trash can. His eyes went back to Kenma, who was still twitching and shaking on the bed from the rough orgasm he'd just had. Kuroo reached up to his arms and untied them, letting Kenma's shaky hands rest by his sides. 

He left the room, throwing on his boxers and leaving the rest of his body bare and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. He waited while the water warmed and then soaked the cloth in warm water and turned the sink off. He came back into the room to see Kenma still blissed out and let out a tiny chuckle. He sat on the side of the bed, running the cloth over Kenma's dirtied stomach and cleaned off the cum that had splashed there. 

Once he'd thrown the towel into a laundry basket, he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers for Kenma and slid them over his beautiful legs, covering his lower body. After all of that, he cleaned up the room, removing their discarded clothing from the floor and bed and putting everything back in its respectful place as Kenma recovered from the amazing experience he'd just had. 

And then Kuroo turned off any lights that remained on and laid down next to the love of his life, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his shoulder from behind. Kenma, out of his daze, turned around in his arms and snuggled into the warmth of Kuroo's chest. Pie (Their cat) jumped up and snuggled into their legs now that they were done... wrestling and Kenma smiled at the creature before getting serious.

"Thank you," He said. 

"For what?" Kuroo asked.

"Understanding me," Kenma responded. 

After that, it was silence. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Kitten." 

\---

The next day was filled with Kenma yelling at Kuroo for all of the hickeys, the marks on his wrists, and the pain coming from his behind when he sat down but deep down, he knew that the man with weird hair and a daddy kink had weaved his way into Kenma's heart and would never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Did you like it? I feel like it seems sort of rushed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
